1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional technique for preventing the breakage of a display panel (breakage of a vacuum container or a spacer) of the image display apparatus, a configuration has been proposed in which a support unit is inserted between the display panel and the exterior member. The breakage of the display panel is caused by a shock from an external source, the vibration during the transportation or installation, static handling or the drop impact due to the careless handling.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-345586 and 2006-133355 disclose a support structure of a display apparatus including a first chassis member and a second chassis member and a hollow portion between the two chassis members.
Also, in an image display apparatus having an electron-emitting device, the interior of the display panel (image display apparatus) is maintained at a lower pressure than the atmospheric pressure. For this reason, a spacer for maintaining the internal space of the display panel is appropriately arranged in the display panel.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-152676 discloses a plate-like spacer having the longitudinal direction along the surface of the display panel as a spacer of the image display apparatus.
In the case where the spacer as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-152676 is arranged, a high-strength rear surface support member is required to suppress the deformation along the longitudinal direction of the spacer. Specifically, the strength of the rear surface support member is increased by increasing the thickness of the rear surface support member to secure sufficient strength. The resulting problem is a large weight and a high material cost.